Silent Night
by starooo
Summary: All Mikan wanted for Christmas is to see Natsume again, and now she got it, but there was a big price to pay. NxM


I'm running out of friggin' ideas for creative titles. God forgive me. Merry Christmas Eve everyone.

Disclaimer: Since it's Christmas, I own GA... No? Oh, Okay.

**Silent Night**

Dedicated to: Santa Claus :)

--

They were dead, along with their promises. For Mikan Sakura, nothing would ever replace the day she was reported that Natsume Hyuuga and Sakura-san are both dead, dead on arrival at the Tokyo-N hopital.

Natsume Hyuuga, Alice Academy's ultimate weapon of destruction was asked by the principal two day before that fateful day, to protect Sakura-san from the AAO. What he didn't know, he was already in he trap and his cage had no keys. By the moment he set foot on the Sakura residence, he was inserted special medicine to suck out all his alice and before he knew it, he was dead – along with Mikan's grandfather.

The news changed Mikan's life. She was almost like them – dead. She preferred if she was dead along with them. Hotaru, Ruka, Tsubasa, Misaki and the others were strangers for her. They were acquaintances now. She didn't care. She want them back.

Come back, for her.

She had kept thinking that what happened was an early April's day joke, a long one. And Mikan Sakura had kept hoping that Natsume would come back and take her into his arms with a smile. "Polka, I'm back… I fought with the goddamn AAO, your grandfather is safe, so am I."

"Natsume…" She murmured under her breath. Her eyes were getting warm contrast to the cold snow outside. "Ji-chan." She held on to her torso to keep herself from falling apart. It's almost Christmas.

Her first Christmas without him, them.

She closed her eyes and smiled. "I can do this, but please… just today, grant my wish," She took a deep breath and shuddered. "to see him again."

Someone knocked and when she opened the door, it was Hotaru with a warm, gentle smile. She thought Mikan was a mess and that it was useless to mope around about dead people. She was over that. Subaru died a year ago. She never treated him as a relative, let alone as a brother. And she knew so did he. But Mikan, she held on that event like a child losing a mother, like a mother losing her new born. She was desperate and Hotaru didn't like it one bit.

Hotaru looked at Mikan warily then moved to the room. It was nicely kept, she must have kept herself busy, she thought. "I was wondering if you like to go to the Christmas ball tonight. I can escort you, just don't mind Ruka. He's childish." She said with a smile, Ruka wanted that idea but still wanted Hotaru to himself which she thought was _very_ selfish of him.

"Naw. Thanks anyway." Mikan was too good for Hotaru, she knew how to cover her real feelings. But, she wondered if the hysteria in her voice was noticeable. She shuddered – a good sign. "I appreciate that, Ho-chan. Well, you better get going." She almost pushed Hotaru out the door, Mikan sensed that tears might fall if she was not careful. But Hotaru shielded herself and blocked the doorway.

"Would you get over it, Mikan?" She said coldly, she hated how Mikan would destroy herself for two dead people. "_He's dead_, Mikan. _Dead_." Hotaru said, her voice was like a knife stabbing Mikan endlessly. Hotaru didn't want to do that. But she made her to. It was pathetic. Hotaru left, banging the door and Mikan was left on her knees sobbing.

That night, Mikan tried to sleep but she figured too early that she can't. She placed her coat on and went out.

"_Psst. Polka._" The voice whispered mischievously by the bushes, Mikan stopped, frozen. She searched. She knew it was _him_. Him. He came back.

"Natsume!" She ran, looked for him. "Natsume?" She heard him, his voice and just like she was hit by a truck. She saw him. He stood there, smiling. Warm tears gushed out from her eyes. Everything went blurry. She was happy. Mikan hugged him. "I love you, Natsume." She said, over and over again.

"Me too." He answered huskily. His breath was cold. And for a moment, Mikan was afraid, afraid that he might disappear from her reach. She couldn't let go of him anymore. He leaned down, grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "I love you, goddamn much, Mikan."

"Merry Christmas and thank you." She said. Natsume kissed her – forehead, then her temples, her jaw line and then her mouth. – it was passionate, like their kisses before. And she remembered everything, Hotaru, Ruka… everyone and everything. She was Mikan Sakura again.

She was alive and she knew that. She was his life and he was hers. But after he was gone it was like he took a part of her too. Mikan wanted to go to Hotaru and put her tongue out saying how wrong she was or the people who tried to murder her by their words. His fan girls and the doctors.

Those wrenched doctors, who said that he was dead along with her grandfather. Mikan was positive her Ji-chan was still at home watching late night tv shows or news or even with his friends – Hotaru's parents.

Natsume whispered to her ear, Mikan felt the cold wind brushing through her skin, to the nape of her neck and her ear. "Come with me." The snow started to fall again. It was heavenly, Mikan closed her eyes, nodded, then listened to his angelic voice.

"Merry Christmas, Polka."

She held on to his hand and went with him.

Then everything went black and blurry.

--

"Hotaru-san?" Three or four doctors approached her by the buffet café as Ruka stood protectively near her. "We need to talk to you," they eyed Ruka then turned to Hotaru. "Bring him if you must."

They excused themselves out of the party and when the music was no longer audible the doctor cleared his throat as the others bowed their heads disappointingly.

"Hotaru-san… Mikan Sakura had committed suicide inside her room."

--

That was crappy. Haha, like my titles. Dx Err, Merry Christmas Eve again :)


End file.
